Schmerzhafte Erinnerung
by lelyka-lm
Summary: Erinnerungen von Severus an seine große Liebe und warum sein Leben so ist, wie es ist! Sorry, bin ganz schlecht in summarys schreiben! Bitte um reviews! Kapitel 4, das Ende, ist on COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR, die Geschichte mir  
  
Inhalt: Erinnerungen von Severus an seine große Liebe  
  
Wütend auf seine Schüler, die so unwissend sind, wütend auf die Welt, die so gar nicht ist, wie er es gerne hätte, wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich hasst, betritt Severus seine Privaträume und wirft die Tür ins Schloss. Genervt wirft er den Test, den er so eben mit dem vierten Jahr geschrieben hat auf seinen Schreibtisch. Heute ist einfach nicht sein Tag. Aber ist es das jemals? Nein, immer und immer das Gleiche! Warum setzt er dem ganzen nicht einfach ein Ende? „Weil du ein elender Feigling bist!"schreit er und wirft das Tintenfass an die Wand.  
  
Er lässt sich in seinen Sessel fallen und fährt sich durch die Haare. Er hasst sein Leben, er hasst die Schüler und besonders hasst er sich! Das Klopfen an seiner Tür reist ihn aus den Gedanken. „Was?"knurrt er wütend. „Severus, alles in Ordnung?"lächelt Albus Dumbledore freundlich und tritt zu seinem Tränkemeister. „Sicher, was soll sein?"verärgert blickt er ihn an. „Nun, die gesamte vierte Klasse putzt gerade dein Labor!" „Sie haben es verdient!"knurrt er und steht auf. Albus Blick fällt auf das zerbrochene Tintenfass. „Alter Freund, nimm dein Leben doch nicht so schwer! Es wird Zeit, dass du mal wieder etwas unter Menschen kommst! Sicher würde es dir gut tun, heute Abend in London einen drauf zu machen!" gluckst Albus nur bei dem Gedanken. „Keine Zeit, muss arbeiten!"knurrt Severus und verlässt sein Reich. Seufzend schaut Dumbledore ihm nach.  
  
Die Klasse hat alles gesäubert, selbst die Ecken blinken und blitzen. Die Augen zu Schlitzen gezogen schaut Severus sich um. „Ihr könnt gehen!" knurrt er und so schnell sie können, verschwinden die Schüler.  
  
Endlich herrscht Ruhe. Er setzt einen Kessel auf die Feuerstelle und holt seine Zutaten aus dem Schrank. Mit größter Sorgfalt zerkleinert er die Wurzeln und Kräuter und gibt sie mit Drachenblut in den Kessel. Schon bald zieht ein angenehmer Kräuterduft durch den Raum. Severus schlechte Laune hat sich gelegt, er ist voll und ganz mit dem Zubereiten beschäftigt, dass er alles um sich herum vergisst.  
  
Stunden hat es gedauert, bis der Trank endlich gelb geworden ist. Er nimmt den Kessel vom Feuer und stellt ihn ans offene Fenster zum Kühlen. Während er wartet, greift er nach einem Buch.  
  
Seufzend lässt er sich in seinem Sessel nieder und schaut es an. Fast zärtlich fährt er über den Einband, der doch schon so abgegriffen ist. Nur ein einziges Mal hat er es gelesen und doch hat er es fast täglich in den Händen. Zehn Jahre hat er es schon, zehn verdammte Jahre!  
  
Ja, sie hat es ihm geschenkt, voller Stolz und Hoffnung hat sie es ihm gegeben. Ein Buch, das selbst für Anfänger der Zaubertrankzubereitung ein leichtes ist. Jeder Anfänger könnte die Tränke zubereiten, doch nicht der Inhalt ist es, was ihn so fasziniert, es ist sie, die ihm das Buch gegeben hat. Severus schlägt es auf und liest die Widmung:  
  
„Für einen besondern Mann,  
einen wundervollen Menschen,  
dem ich so viel zu verdanken habe!  
Möge dir das Buch das Wissen schenken,  
welches du mir vermittelt hast!  
In ewiger Liebe  
deine Amy!"  
  
„Amy, wo bist du nur?"seufzt Severus und fährt mit seinen Fingern die krakelige Schrift nach. Er spürt den tiefen Schmerz in sich, die Einsamkeit, die Sehnsucht, die Leere. Sie allein hat ihn das alles vergessen lassen, hat ihm das Glück gezeigt, doch er, er hat es weg geschmissen! Hat sie von sich gestoßen. Er verfällt in die Erinnerung an sie. Ein Lächeln zieht auf sein so finsteres Gesicht. Nie wird er vergessen, wie sie ihm das erste Mal begegnet ist......  
  
Elf Jahre zuvor:  
  
Ein junger Severus steht in einem dunklen Labor. Er ist nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, seinen Professorentitel zu bekommen. Und dann auch noch von der renommiertesten Zaubereruniversität in ganz England. Acht Jahre hat er hier in den Labors verbracht, das Tageslicht hat er schon Wochen nicht mehr gesehen, dafür aber allerhand tödliche Gifte hergestellt, wie es sein Lord verlangt hat.  
  
Die Wärme der Feuerstelle ist nicht auszuhalten, doch es scheint ihm nichts zu machen. Tief in Gedanken vertieft rührt er die grüne Flüssigkeit und gibt ab und zu einen Tropfen Eiter hinzu.  
  
Das Klopfen reist ihn aus den Gedanken. Erschrocken blickt er auf. Fast wäre ihm die ganze Flasche hinein gefallen. „Was ist?"brüllt er wütend. „He Snape, das ist deine Studentin für dieses Jahr!"meint ein junger Mann und eine Frau tritt ein. „Viel Glück!"lächelt er zu der jungen Frau und geht hinaus.  
  
Etwas verloren schaut sich die junge Frau um. Studentin, das hat er total vergessen, im letzten Jahr muss er eine Erstsemesterin aushalten. Wut steigt in ihm hoch. Als wenn er nichts Besseres zu tun hätte. Mit scharfem Blick betrachtet er sie. Das lange braune Haar trägt sie offen, die braunen Augen mustern neugierig den Raum. Sie hat ein hübsches Gesicht, das ihn jetzt anblickt. Krampfhaft hält sie sich an einem Block fest.  
  
„Hallo, ich bin Amy, Amy Kensington!"lächelt sie und streckt ihm die Hand entgegen. Unbedacht stößt sie einen Behälter mit Krötenspinnen um, der klirrend auf dem Boden landet und die Spinnen suchen in Windeseile das Weite. „Oh nein, das tut mir schrecklich Leid!"zuckt sie zusammen. „Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung!"  
  
Sie wirft ihren Block auf den Tisch, um beide Hände frei zu haben, dabei stößt sie an den Brenner und der Block geht in Flammen auf. Erschrocken weicht sie vor der Stichflamme zurück. Zu weit ist sie zurück gewichen. Das Regal mit den sauberen Reagenzgläsern wackelt bedrohlich. Und bevor Severus reagieren kann, fallen die Reagenzgläser nacheinander zu Boden und zerbrechen.  
  
Severus kann es nicht glauben. Nicht eine Minute ist sie hier und schon steht sein Labor in Flammen und es sieht aus, als hätte eine wilde Zauberschlacht statt gefunden. Und in all diesem Chaos steht sie. Links von ihr brennen noch die Reste ihres Blockes, um sie herum, die Glasscherben. Panik liegt auf ihrem Gesicht, ängstlich blickt sie sich um, knallrot sind ihre Wangen. „Ich...ich..."stammelt sie. Severus weiß nicht, ob er schreien oder sie gleich würgen soll. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich werde das natürlich alles ersetzen!"plappert sie und will die Scherben aufheben.  
  
Schon am ersten Glas schneidet sie sich und Blut läuft über die zarten Finger. Severus wacht wie aus einer Trance auf. Ungläubig schüttelt er den Kopf, dann muss er einfach laut los lachen. So etwas hat er noch nicht erlebt. Ungläubig blickt er sich in seinem sonst so aufs penibelste aufgeräumten Labor um.  
  
Erleichtert schaut sie ihn an. Sein gerade noch so strenges Gesicht ist jetzt entspannt und er kommt auf sie zu. Vorsichtig streicht er über ihre Finger und wischt das Blut ab. Er greift nach einer kleinen Dose und streut etwas Pulver auf die Wunde, sie sofort anfängt sich zu schließen. Begeistert blickt sie ihn an, ihre Augen leuchten.  
  
„Hallo Amy, ich bin Severus Snape und ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du dich jetzt erst mal ruhig hier hin setzt und nichts mehr anfasst!" antwortet er freundlich mit seiner tiefen Stimme und sie lässt sich nickend auf einen Stuhl drücken.  
  
Still beobachtet sie, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab ihr Chaos wieder beseitigt. Immer wieder fasziniert blickt sie auf ihren Finger, dann zu ihm hinüber. Er reicht ihr eine Tasse Tee und lässt sich neben ihr nieder.  
  
„Bist du immer so....."etwas unbeholfen sucht er nach dem richtigen Wort, er will sie ja nicht gleich beleidigen. „Ungeschickt?"lächelt sie leicht. „Ähm ja, also das gerade tut mir echt leid, ich bin ein Trampel!"Ihr Gesicht wird schon wieder rot. „Ich komme ja frisch von Hogwarts und selbst der Direktor, Professor Dumbledore, war erleichtert, als ich gegangen bin. Ich habe in seinem Büro aus versehen sein Denkarium auf dem Boden geschmissen, da war ganz schön was los, interessanter Mann! Aber obwohl alle seine Gedanken durcheinander waren, war er nicht böse!"lächelt sie. „Und einmal im Zaubertränkeunterricht habe ich es doch glatt geschafft, einen Trank zu brauen, der ein Erdbeben erzeugt hat und alle Schränke sind umgefallen. Madame Pompfrey, die Medihexe, war wochenlang damit beschäftigt, alle Schüler von den giftigen Dämpfen zu heilen! Waren schon eklige gelbe Eiterpickel, aber nachdem das Brennen aufgehört hat, war es gar nicht mehr so schlimm!"Severus schaut sie mit hochgezogenen Brauen an. „Oh!"erschrocken legt sie sich die Hand auf den Mund. „Wenn ich nervös bin plappere ich! Du musst das sofort unterbinden, sonst höre ich nie wieder auf!"  
  
Entsetzt schaut sie zu Severus, der sie mustert, doch dann schüttelt er lächelnd den Kopf. So einen Menschen hat er noch nie erlebt! „Nun gut, da du dich für ein Studium der Zaubertrankkunst entschieden hast, nehme ich doch mal an, dass du auch ein gutes Wissen hast, oder?"Sie nickt begeistert. „Sicher, ich kann alles, was man uns in Hogwarts bei gebracht hat!"„Schön, dann würde ich sagen, wir beginnen! Deine erste Aufgabe wird sein, meine gebrauchten Gläser und Schalen zu reinigen!"meint er mit einem Wink auf einen Berg von Geschirr. „Gut!"lächelt sie und krempelt die Ärmel ihres Umhangs hoch. Severus widmet sich wieder seinem Trank, der in der Zwischenzeit braun ist. Seufzend leert er den Inhalt weg und beginnt von neuem.  
  
So, das ist also das erste Kapitel! Es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr reviewed! Das nächste Kapitel geht in den nächsten Tagen online!  
  
LG Lelyka 


	2. Kapitel 2

Noch immer gehört alles JKR! Und weiter geht es!   
  
Vier Wochen lang hat er sie nicht eine Zauberzutat anfassen lassen. Sie hat sich nicht gewehrt, hat alles getan, was er gesagt hat. Nachdem er seine Gifte für Voldemort gemischt hat und endlich wieder etwas freier ist, hat er beschlossen, heute sie etwas machen zulassen. Mit großen Augen schaut sie ihn an. „Also bitte, die Feuerstelle gehört dir!"lächelt er und tritt zurück. Nervös wischt sie sich die Finger an ihrem Kleid ab und will nach den Zutaten greifen. „Lass mich lieber!"meint er schnell, als er ihre zitternde Hand sieht. Sie nickt rotwerdend. Er beobachtet jede ihrer Bewegungen, auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet, doch sie arbeitet still und konzentriert. Liebevoll zerkleinert sie die Ingwerwurzel, fast besser, als er es selbst immer macht. Nach Stunden kocht der Trank. Severus ist dicht hinter sie getreten, um in den Kessel hinein schauen zu können. „Sieht doch schon ganz ordentlich aus!"lobt er sie. Erschrocken dreht sie sich um und stößt an ihn. Sie schaut ihn an. Ihre braunen Augen funkeln und er spürt, wie sein Herz schneller schlägt. Langsam beugt er sich zu ihr. Er hat die Augen geschlossen, als seine Lippen die ihrigen berühren. So unendlich sanft sind sie. Er will sich von ihr lösen, als er spürt, wie ihre Hände sich um seinen Hals legen und sie ihn zu sich zieht. Etwas außer Atem blickt er sie an. Sie lächelt. „Entschuldige!"Sofort lässt sie ihn los und wendet sich wieder dem Trank zu. Fassungslos blickt er sie an. Ausgerechnet sie, das Chaos in Person, hat sein Herz gewonnen. Zufrieden mit sich und dem Trank blickt sie zu Severus. „Fertig!"lächelt sie. „Gut, du kannst jetzt gehen!"meint er anerkennend. Sie greift nach ihrem Umhang, dann schaut sie zu ihm. „Mh, gehst du mit mir noch etwas trinken?"Eine leichte Röte ziert ihr Gesicht, doch fest blickt sie ihn an. Severus Herz hat einen Sprung gemacht. „Hab nichts besseres vor!"antwortet er kühl und könnte sich dafür in den Hintern beißen. Still gehen sie nebeneinander her. Es ist bereits dunkel, aber noch herrlich warm. „Magst du Eis?"lächelt sie. „Nein, ich steh nicht so auf Süßes!"erklärt er ihr. „Oh, gibt es das wirklich? Ich könnte ohne Schokolade und Kekse nicht leben!"lächelt sie. „Meine Mutter hat sie früher immer vor mir versteckt, aber als sich dann heraus stellte, dass ich zaubern kann, hatte sie keine Chance mehr. Ich habe alle Türen aufspringen lassen, bis ich sie hatte. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie das erste Mal fast zu Tode erschrocken sei! Mein Vater hat zwar geäußert, dass ich seine Fähigkeiten erben könnte, aber es war ja nicht sicher!"„Deine Mutter ist ein Muggel?"irritiert blickt Severus sie an. „Ja, na und? Was macht das für einen Unterschied? Mein Vater hat aus Liebe zu ihr alles aufgegeben. Er arbeitet sogar in London, ohne Zauberkräfte! Romantisch, findest du nicht?" seufzt sie.  
  
Er weiß, dass Unreine nicht seiner Würde entsprechen, keine Rechte haben sollten und er eigentlich hiermit den Kontakt abbrechen sollte. Der dunkle Lord hat es ihm und allen anderen schon oft genug gesagt, was diese Schlammblüter für Schwierigkeiten machen können! Er hat schon den Mund geöffnet, um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schließt er ihn wieder.  
  
Still sitzt er ihr gegenüber im Café und hört sich ihre Geschichten an. Sie ist so herrlich unverdorben und naiv, die Welt ist rosarot durch ihre Brille. „Weißt du, es gibt nicht nur Gut auf dieser Welt!"unterbricht er sie. Sie schaut ihn überrascht an. „Sicher gibt es das nicht, aber solange das Gute gewinnt, ist es ok! Und das Gute siegt immer, sagt meine Mutter!"„Es wird die Zeit kommen, wo das Gute verliert! Und es kommt dann nur darauf an, auf welcher Seite du stehst!"Irritiert blickt sie ihn an. Wie hat er das jetzt gemeint, doch bevor sie weiter darüber nachdenken kann, tritt die Bedienung an ihren Tisch und Severus bezahlt für sie. Er hat ihre Hand ergriffen und sie schlendern durch die Straßen. Vor einem bestimmten Haus bleiben sie stehen. „Hier wohne ich mit meinen Eltern!" erklärt sie. „Schön!"antwortet Severus, obwohl alle Häuser in dieser Straße gleich aussehen. „Dann bis morgen!"Sie haucht ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und läuft die Treppen hinauf. Er schaut ihr nach.  
  
Die ganze Nacht kämpft er mit sich selbst. Der dunkle Lord hat eindeutig klar gestellt, dass unreine Zauberer keine Rechte haben sollten! Und jedes Wort, das der dunkle Lord bis jetzt gesagt hat, war für Severus Gesetz. Nie hätte er es gewagt, sich gegen ihn oder seine Ideale zu stellen. Aber jetzt? Amy ist nett und kennt sich aus mit dem, was sie tut. Warum also sollte sie den Tot verdienen, nur weil ihre Mutter ein Muggel ist?  
  
Verhalten tritt er ihr gegenüber. Er hat sich in seine Unterlagen vergaben und blickt nur selten auf. „Severus?"reist sie ihn aus den Gedanken. „Was ist?"knurrt er. „Einen oder vier Tropfen Stachelschweinmark?"fragend blickt sie ihn an. „Kommt darauf an, willst du den Trank fertig machen oder uns umbringen!"knurrt er und wendet sich seinen Schreiben zu. Sie stellt das Fläschchen zurück und tritt zu ihm. „Was habe ich dir getan? Warum bist du so?"Sie blickt auf ihn herab. „Nichts, mach einfach weiter!"knurrt er sie an. „Nicht bevor du mir sagst, was los ist!"meint sie fest. Er blickt sie an, in ihre wundervollen braunen Augen. Warum ist er gemein zu ihr, sie hat ihm doch nichts getan. Er legt die Feder weg und steht auf. Er atmet tief durch, dann fährt er sanft über ihre Arme. „Es ist nichts, ich habe einfach einen schlechten Tag, tut mir wirklich leid, ich wollte nicht gemein zu dir sein!"lächelt er leicht und erleichtert stellt er fest, dass sie wieder lächelt. „Na gut, dann verzeihe ich dir!" Er beobachtet, wie sie zurück an die Feuerstelle tritt. ‚Was macht es schon aus, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist?' seufzt er innerlich. Sein Herz hat über seinen Verstand gesiegt.  
  
„Nun komm schon!"ungeduldig zieht sie ihn mit sich. „Amy, ich muss arbeiten, sonst werde ich nie fertig!"seufzt Severus, doch sie lässt ihn nicht los. „Du arbeitest viel zu viel! Entspann dich doch einfach mal!" lächelt sie. Sie zieht ihn mit sich ins Freie und tritt nahe an ihn heran. „Wir müssen apparieren!"erklärt sie ihm. Auf einer Wiese erscheinen sie wieder. Weit und breit nichts zu sehen, außer einem Baum. „Was sollen wir hier? Ich habe keine Zeit für so etwas!" seufzt er, doch sie zieht ihn mit sich zu dem Baum. „Die wenigen Minuten kannst du für mich aufbringen!"grinst sie. Unter dem Baum ist eine Decke ausgebreitet und verschiedene Speisen warten auf sie. „Überraschung!"lacht sie. „Ich weiß, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist!"Er schaut sie an, daran hat er gar nicht gedacht. Wenn man Jahre lang diesen Tag vergisst, ist es irgendwann ein Tag wie jeder andere auch. „Setz dich!"lächelt sie und drückt ihn auf die Decke. Sie öffnet die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes und zieht ihm die Schuhe aus. „Entspann dich!"lächelt sie, als er verkrampft dasitzt und alles über sich ergehen lässt. „Hier, greif zu!"meint sie und reicht ihm einen Teller. Zögernd greift Severus nach einem Stück Huhn und beginnt zu essen. „Habe ich alles selbst gekocht, allerdings hat mich meine Mutter dazu verdonnert, die ganze Küche zu putzen, ohne Zauberkraft!"seufzt sie unglücklich und Severus kann sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen. Er kann sich bildlich vorstellen, was sie für ein Chaos hinterlassen hat. Sie fällt in sein Lachen ein und langsam aber sicher entspannt er sich. Nachdem sie gegessen haben zieht er sie in seinen Arm und streicht sanft über ihr Gesicht. „Das war noch nicht alles!"flüstert sie und zieht ihn zu sich. Sanft sind ihre Lippen und fordernd ihr Kuss. „Hier?"fragt Severus vorsichtig. „Klar, wo denn sonst!"grinst sie und beginnt, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen....  
  
Tief atmend lässt sie sich neben ihm auf der Decke nieder. „Oh man, das war....wow!"lacht sie und blickt ihn an. „Ja, das war es! Wenn meine Geburtstage in Zukunft immer so ablaufen, dann sollte ich sie doch wieder feiern!"grinst er. „Wenn du sie mit mir verbringst, lässt sich darüber reden!" Severus hat die Decke über sie gezogen und sie liegt in seinem Arm. Sie hat die Augen geschlossen und atmet diesen wundervollen Duft ein, der von ihm ausgeht. „Wenn ich könnte, würde ich jetzt die Zeit anhalten!"seufzt sie glücklich. Severus haucht ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schade, dass du es nicht kannst!"  
  
Amy schlüpft wieder in ihr Kleid. Severus sitzt noch immer auf dem Boden und schaut ihr zu. „Reichst du mir mal meinen Schuh?"lächelt sie. Severus reicht ihn ihr und ihr Blick fällt auf seinen linken Unterarm. Das Mal zeichnet sich deutlich ab. Sie erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung, das Lächeln erfriert, sie blickt ihn erschrocken an. „Du bist..."bricht sie entsetzt ab. Severus ist ihrem Blick gefolgt. „Amy, lass es dir erklären!"Sie schüttelt den Kopf und weicht von ihm zurück. „Nein, ich will es nicht wissen!"„Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht!"versucht er es, doch wie winkt ab. „Ich muss gehen!"meint sie kalt und wendet sich von ihm ab. Bevor er sich versieht, ist sie verschwunden.  
  
Drei Tage hat er im Labor gewartet, doch sie ist nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Wütend wirft er das Reagenzglas an die Wand. „Severus, du bist so blöd! Warum hast du dich mir ihr eingelassen?"schreit er wütend. „Weil du sie liebst!"erschrocken dreht er sich um. In der Tür steht Amy. „Severus, es ist mir egal, wer du bist und an was du glaubst! Ich liebe dich!"lächelt sie leicht. Er muss schlucken. Er schaut sie an, als hätte sie in einer anderen Sprache gesprochen. „Wenn du willst, werde ich gehen!"ängstlich blickt sie ihn an, doch schnell schüttelt er den Kopf und sie fällt ihm um den Hals. „Amy!"flüstert er leise und drückt sie an sich. Erst mit ihr fühlt er sich wieder wie ein Mensch.  
  
Egal, dass sie ein Schlammblut ist, egal, dass sie das Chaos in Person ist, alles egal, Hauptsache sie ist bei ihm. Jede Minute, die er mit ihr verbringen kann, ist mit Gold nicht zu bezahlen. Jede freie Minute ist sie mit ihm zusammen und so soll es auch bleiben. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Alles gehört JKR  
  
Talina: Danke für deine Tipps, hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir besser, bin kein großer Liebesgeschichtenschreiber, traurige Storys liegen mir besser! Aber ich liebe diese Idee und ich hoffe, ich kann wenigstens das Ende der Story noch ein bisschen retten. LG Lelyka  
  
Das sind die glücklichsten Wochen in Severus Leben. Sie, an seiner Seite, mit ihm im Labor. Sie versteht ihn, kann mit ihm mithalten, tut, was er ihr sagt und hat doch ihren eigenen Kopf. „Meine Eltern sind verreist, hast du nicht Lust, an Weihnachten mit zu mir zu kommen?"lächelt sie leicht. Severus blickt sie an. Wann hatte er mal keine Lust auf sie, aber mehrere Tage in einer Muggelsiedlung und ein Muggelfest? „Wir können aber auch bei dir bleiben!"meint sie schnell, als sie seinen Blick gesehen hat. „Dann komm zu mir!"lächelt er erleichtert und zieht sie an sich. Gemeinsam verlassen sie das Labor und gehen in seine Wohnung. Das erste mal, dass er sie mit zu sich nimmt. Neugierig schaut sie sich um. Ein Bett, ein Stuhl, ein Schrank, ein Tisch, mehr gibt seine Wohnung nicht her. „Gemütlich!"grinst sie. Er zuckt mit den Schultern, „Mehr brauche ich nicht!" Während Severus noch die letzten Einkäufe erledigt, hat Amy etwas Zauberei an seiner Wohnung walten lassen. Das einfache Bett ist zu einem Doppelbett gewachsen, Tisch und Stuhl sind raus geflogen, dafür steht ein kleiner Tannenbaum neben dem Kamin und davor ein gemütlicher Teppich. „Wie sieht es denn hier aus?"entsetzt blickt Severus sich um. „Hier fehlte die weibliche Hand!"grinst sie ihn an. „Ah Muggeldenken!"meint er abwertend. „Wehe dir, wenn jetzt noch Weihnachtslieder erklingen!"knurrt er und sie zieht ihren Zauberstab. Sie murmelt einen Spruch, um die singenden Elfen verschwinden zu lassen, die so eben ansetzen wollten. Severus kann sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
Mit einem Glas Wein lassen sie sich auf dem Boden nieder. Er hat sie in seine Arme gezogen und hält sie einfach fest. „Die im Labor werden dich ganz schön vermissen, ich habe neulich mit einem geredet, der meinte, dass du seit deinem ersten Tag dort nie freiwillig gegangen bist!"„Ich hatte ja auch keinen Grund, bis jetzt!"lächelt er. „Hier, das ist für dich! Du musst es gleich öffnen!"drängt sie und drückt ihm das Päckchen in die Hand. Er blickt sie an, „Wir hatten doch vereinbart, dass wir uns nichts schenken!"seufzt er. „Ich habe dir nichts!"„Na und, es ist Weihnachten, da geht es nicht ums beschenkt werden, es geht darum, anderen eine Freude zu machen! Nun mach schon, öffne es!"drängt sie ihn. Sorgfältig entfernt er die Verpackung. Gespannt beobachtet sie ihn dabei. „Mh, ein Buch!"lächelt er und liest den Titel. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaut er sie an. „Was ist? Ist es das Falsche?"erschrocken blickt sie ihn an. „Ich habe es selbst aus gesucht!"ihre Stimme klingt enttäuscht. „Nein, es ist wunderbar, das wollte ich schon immer!"versucht Severus zu lächeln. „Danke!"Doch damit ist sie nicht zufrieden. „Es ist zu einfach, oder?"seufzt sie. „Nun ja, wenn du das nicht beherrschst, brauchst du ein Studium eigentlich nicht beginnen!"grinst er und sie wird rot. Doch dann fängt sie sich wieder. „Pech für dich, ich habe eine Widmung hinein geschrieben, du kannst es also nicht umtauschen!"Siegessicher blickt sie ihn an. Er schlägt die Seite auf und liest. Ein Lächeln zieht auf sein Gesicht. „Komm her!"fordert er und zieht sie in seine Arme.  
  
Sie verbringen wundervolle Weihnachtstage. Nur wenn es wirklich sein muss, verlassen sie sein Bett. Sie reden, sie lachen, alles um sie herum ist vergessen, das einzige was zählt, ist ihre wundervolle Liebe.  
  
Die Wochen vergehen wie im Flug, aber so ist das nun mal, wenn man verliebt ist. Unzertrennlich stehen sie gemeinsam im Labor, der Giftmischer und seine Gehilfin. Doch nicht alles, was rosarot ist, bleibt es auch. Ihre Beziehung wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Die Zeiten werden härter, der dunkle Lord gewinnt an Macht. Angst und Schrecken hat sich unter den Zauberern ausgebreitet. Eine dunkle Zeit, in der eine wundervolle Liebe wachsen soll. Amy hat schon geschlafen, als Severus aufsteht. „Wo willst du hin?" verschlafen schaut sie auf. Er trägt einen komischen Umhang, den sie noch nie gesehen hat und hat eine Maske in der Hand. Erschrocken blickt sie ihn an. „Er ruft und ich komme!"erklärt er kurz und wendet sich von ihr ab. Schlaflos liegt Amy im Bett und wartet auf ihm. Sie kann den Gedanken nicht verdrängen, dass er unschuldige Menschen tötet.  
  
Seit mehreren Nächten folgt er seinem Ruf und er wird immer komischer. Still ist er geworden, sein Lächeln ist nur noch selten zu sehen. Sie hat Angst, Angst vor dem was kommen wird. Sie spürt, dass bald der Tag der Entscheidung nahen wird. Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden kehrt er zurück. Sie hat sich auf die Seite gedreht und stellt sich schlafend. Severus versorgt Umhang und Maske und lässt sich aufs Bett fallen. Er kann die Augen jetzt nicht schließen, ohne dass ihm die schrecklichen Bilder von eben wieder durch den Kopf gehen. Am liebsten würde er jetzt ins Labor gehen und sich ablenken, aber er kann sie ja wohl kaum allein lassen. Sein Blick richtet sich auf sie, er hört das gleichmäßige Atmen von ihr. Wie gerne würde er jetzt mit ihr reden, seine schrecklichen Gedanken loswerden. Sie nur spüren, ihre Nähe, ihren Duft einatmen. Er wendet sich seufzend von ihr ab und versucht doch, die Augen zu schließen, ohne den Horror nochmals zu erleben. Amy hat ganz still gelegen. Eine Träne rinnt über ihr Gesicht, es könnten ihre Eltern sein, die er soeben kaltblütig abgeschlachtet hat.  
  
Nach dieser Nacht, in der Voldemort ihn mal wieder gerufen hat, ist nichts mehr, wie es war. Amy kann ihm nicht mehr gegenüber treten, als wenn es ihr egal wäre. Sie kann nicht mehr die Augen verschließen, vor dem, was täglich passiert. Sie hat die Lockerheit verloren und sie hat auch angst vor ihm bekommen. Wie würde er reagieren, wenn er sie töten müsste? Severus hat es längst bemerkt, wie sie sich von ihm zurückzieht. Er versteht nicht, was in ihr vor geht, versteht ihre Ängste nicht. Er denkt, dass es an ihm liegt, dass sie genug von ihm hat und darum sucht er Halt bei Voldemort. Voldemort ist auf dem Weg nach oben, auf dem Weg, einer der Größten zu sein und er ist an seiner Seite.  
  
Total außer Atem und zittrig erreicht Amy Severus Wohnung. Sie stürzt herein und lehnt sich ängstlich gegen die geschlossene Tür. „Was ist denn?" fragend blickt er sie an. „Ich war einkaufen, das Geschäft, es wurde von Todessern überfallen! Überall lagen Leichen, sie haben gelacht und die Menschen gequält, ich konnte gerade so entkommen!"schluckt sie. Severus schaut sie an. „Es hatte sicher einen Grund, dass sie das getan haben!" meint er kühl. Entsetzt blickt ihn Amy an. „Einen Grund? Was für ein Grund rechtfertig so etwas?"fährt sie auf. „Das verstehst du nicht!"winkt er ab. „Stimmt, ich verstehe das nicht, aber ich bin ja auch nicht rein, rein wie du es bist!"Severus hat sich zu ihr gedreht und fasst ihr Gesicht. „Pass auf, was du sagst!"leise ist seine Stimme und bedrohlich. Erschrocken blickt sie ihn an, erst als ihre Tränen seine Hand berühren kommt er wieder zu sich. Er zieht sie in seinen Arm. „Amy! Entschuldige, wie konnte ich nur!"flüstert er leise und drückt sie an sich. Sie zögert, dann erwidert sie seine Umarmung. „Ich habe Angst!" „Das brauchst du nicht, ich bin für dich da!" Minuten stehen sie ineinander verschlungen an der Tür. „Lass uns nie wieder davon sprechen!"flüstert er leise. Sie nickt. „Ok, nie wieder ein Wort davon!" 


	4. letztes Kapitel

Alles gehört JKR Das ist das letzte Kapitel! Danke, dass ihr es gelesen habt und danke für eure reviews! LG Lelyka   
  
Die Tage vergehen, die Todesserangriffe werden immer schlimmer und die meisten Zauberer trauen sich nicht mehr aus den Häusern, doch selbst hier hat es schon Anschläge gegeben.  
  
Severus steht im Labor und schaut auf die Uhr. „Du bist spät heute!"meint er, als er die Tür hört. Als sie nichts sagt, blickt er sich um. „Was ist? Zieh deinen Umhang aus und fang an!"seufzt er, doch sie schüttelt den Kopf.  
  
„Severus, heute Nacht wurden unsere Nachbarn überfallen und getötet! Dass das Haus noch steht ist wirklich ein Wunder! Meine Eltern haben beschlossen, das Land zu verlassen, es ist einfach zu gefährlich geworden!"  
  
Entsetzt blickt Severus sie an. „Du willst mit ihnen gehen?"Sie nickt leicht. Das hat ihn tief getroffen. Sie will weg, weg von ihm. Er dreht sich von ihr weg und starrt ins Feuer. „Dann geh!"knurrt er. „Severus, ich hatte gehofft, dass du mit mir kommst!"flüstert sie leise. Energisch dreht er sich um. „Das ich was? Warum sollte ich? Wenn Voldemort aufsteigt, bin ich an seiner Seite! Bleib hier und du wirst mit mir aufsteigen!"bietet er ihr an. „Ich bin nicht reinen Blutes, deine „Freunde"würden das wohl nicht akzeptieren! Ich lebe in der ständigen Angst, das nächste Opfer eines Anschlags zu sein!"„Du übertreibst!"winkt er ab. „Severus, wenn er dir befiehlt, mich zu töten! Würdest du es dann tun?"sie ist zu ihm getreten um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Seit er dich Nacht für Nacht ruft, hast du dich verändert! Es quält mich dauernd diese Frage und ich komme immer mehr zu der Annahme, dass du über Leichen gehst für ihn! Ich bitte dich, komm mit mir, lass uns im Ausland ein neues Leben beginnen, lass uns gemeinsam ein neues Leben beginnen!"fleht sie ihn an.  
  
„Wie es aussieht, habe ich meine Liebe wohl der falschen Frau geschenkt!" seufzt er verächtlich und blickt sie arrogant an. „Bitte Severus, komm mit mir! Er richtet uns alle zu Boden!"„Nein! Er ist die Erlösung! Er ist unser Anführer!"„So, was ist das für ein Anführer, der seine Anhänger so behandelt?"Wütend deutet sie auf seine Nase, die erst wenige Tage zuvor noch gebrochen war. „Er weiß, was er tut!"faucht er.  
  
„Severus bitte, komm mit mir!"Tränen rinnen über ihr Gesicht. „Du solltest jetzt gehen!"unsanft stößt er sie zur Tür hinaus. Sie schaut ihn ein letztes Mal an. „Unter diesen Bedingungen hoffe ich nicht, dich wieder sehen zu müssen! Es wäre wohl möglich, dass das sonst meinen Tod bedeuten würde!"schluckt sie und wendet sich von ihm ab.  
  
Wütend wirft er die Tür ins Schloss. Ein schrecklicher Schmerz breitet sich in seiner Brust aus. Er spürt, wie eine Leere ihn überkommt und wie sein Herz bricht. „Severus, was hast du nur getan?"flüstert eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Geh ihr nach!"doch die Stimme wird immer stiller und stiller und irgendwann verstummt sie ganz......  
  
Heutige Zeit:  
  
Severus Hände haben sich zu Fäusten geballt. „Du Idiot!"schimpft er laut. „Alles wäre anders gekommen, aber du musstest dich ja unbedingt an der Macht laben! Warum hast du dir nicht einmal eingestanden, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben?"  
  
Seine Hände fahren durch seine Haare. „Amy!"seufzt er leise. „Amy wo bist du?" Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen dringen herein. Severus schaut zum Fenster, seinen Trank kann er jetzt wohl vergessen. Seufzend fährt er über den Einband des Buches und stellt es zurück an seinen Platz.  
  
Auch dieser Tag wird kein guter Tag! Wie kann es je wieder einen guten Tag in seinem Leben geben, ohne sie, ohne ihr Lachen, ohne ihre Anwesenheit? Nein, für ihn gibt es keine guten Tage mehr. Er hat sie auch nicht verdient!  
  
The End  
  
Ich habe mir lange überlegt, ob Severus doch noch glücklich werden soll, aber nein, nicht in meiner Story! Sein Leben ist traurig und einsam und so wird es auch hier enden!  
  
Ich danke allen, die mir Feedback gegeben haben und ich danke vor allem Talina für ihre Offenheit, das hat mir sehr geholfen! Danke!  
  
LG Lelyka 


End file.
